


it's raining

by jongdae (babykibum)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykibum/pseuds/jongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun’s as relentless as the heavy rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's raining

 

It’s raining heavily when Baekhyun steps out of the comics shop.  
  
If he had gone out and headed back home forty minutes ago though, like he was supposed to, Baekhyun would have make it back home without getting drenched in the downpour. His mother has called him earlier to remind him of the dark clouds hanging above, but Baekhyun gets sidetracked with too many import comics and he's been deciding on which ones he should buy so he can waste away some of his summer vacation time.

It only starts to rain not too many minutes ago and it doesn't look like the rain will let out anytime sooner. His home is not that far away though since the comics shop is just right on the corner of his neighborhood. Riding on his bicycle, it only takes five minutes for Baekhyun to reach home. His mother would definitely scold him when he's back, but Baekhyun will just grin at her and offer to dry the floor afterwards.  
  
In hindsight, Baekhyun should have known to be careful.

He has the route heading towards home memorized since the time Baekhyun has gotten lost when he was seven trying to find the playground, and he should have remembered of the steep slope that turns to a corner and how narrow the road is. But it's late in the afternoon and it is never a busy road.  
  
Baekhyun's pedaling fast. It's darker because of the rain, and the thick droplets get into his eyes sometimes but Baekhyun’s as relentless as the heavy rain. Home is just a minute away. The slope is even more exhilarating when Baekhyun is cycling on it downwards, almost as fast as the lightning that strikes through the sky.  
  
The light that shines into his eyes is blinding. It startles him.

Baekhyun hears a loud honk but it's the beat of his heart that's suddenly picking up paces that becomes his warning signal. He doesn't know if he steers towards right or left, or if he's stopped altogether, but the air leaves his lungs so quickly. His body feels light before every bone seems to weigh him down, and pain shocks through his entire body. And then there is only coldness of the rain. It's so cold... until Baekhyun cannot feel anymore.  
  
His last breath is lost somewhere in between.

 


End file.
